


They’ll Be Okay:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Quinn Liu & Steve McGarrett Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e14 I Ho'olulu Ho'ohulei 'ia E Ka Makani, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s10e14 I Ho'olulu Ho'ohulei 'Ia E Ka Makani, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Quinn talk about what happened after they brought Danny home, & Eddie is resettled. What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Quinn Liu/Steve McGarrett
Series: Quinn Liu & Steve McGarrett Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533197
Kudos: 1





	They’ll Be Okay:

*Summary: Steve & Quinn talk about what happened after they brought Danny home, & Eddie is resettled. What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling so bad for his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who went through a traumatic experience, & car accident too. He lost his “dream” girl, Steve is not sure that he could recover from it. As he was preparing dinner, He lets out a sad sigh, & then angrily tosses the spoon across the room, as it hits the wall.

Sgt. Quinn Liu came in, as soon as she heard the clank. She slowly went up to him, & wrapped her arms around his waist, & laid her head on his shoulders. “What’s up, Baby ?”, The Beautiful Woman asked her lover, as she played the hair at the back of his neck. It took him a few minutes to compose a thought, Then, He said this.

The **_Five-O Commander_** said sadly, “I was always able to take his pain away, & make him smile, No matter what the situation is. I made sure that Eddie was happy too”, He said, as he turned around, & looked at his beautiful girlfriend. The **_Feisty Sgt._** was giving him her full attention, as he continued to speak, But what he said next shook her to the core. “I feel like I failed them both”, He said sadly, as he broke eye contact with her.

“No, No, You **_are_** not a failure, You helped Eddie without hesitation, You were so great with him”, She took a deep breath before, she continued on. “Danny knows that you would walk through fire for him, He loves you, & you love him, But you can’t fix his problems every single time”, Steve nodded, knowing that she was right. She said vowing, “Let me help you make dinner, Then we will check on both of our patients, They’ll be okay”. Steve smiles, & said, “I love you”, “Love you too”, & they shared a kiss, & went to do their task.

After they finished making the meal, They checked on Danny, & Eddie, who were resting on the couch. It was a touching sight to see, Quinn & Steve didn’t have to heart to wake the loudmouth detective yet. “We are lucky, Don’t you know that ?”, Quinn pointed it out to him. The Former Seal did know, & nodded, saying, “Yes, We are”. The Couple watched their favorite person, & dog sleep on.

The Hunky Brunette checked his watch, & said, “Let’s wake them up, So we can eat”, They gently got Danny up, mindful of his injuries. Eddie woke up, & followed them, After they had served Danny & themselves their meal, & fed the golden retriever. The Blond said, “Thank you for being a great friend”, Steve said, “No, _Thank you_ , Danno, You **_are_** the great friend”, The Shorter smiles in response. Quinn added, “You are the best”, Eddie lets out a whoof in agreement, & they went on with their evening & dinner.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
